


Кошачье

by Fandom_Medic_2017, YellowClown



Series: Level 2 Drabbles G-PG13 [3]
Category: Franken Fran
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Фран Мадараки помогает всем, но никто не хочет помочь самой Фран.





	Кошачье

Когда люди умирают, им помогает Фран Мадараки. Она отскребает их мозги с теплотрассы, превращает мерзких школьниц в великолепных бабочек, собирает пациентов по частям, и все, что она получает — «Спасибо».

Когда те, кто несчастен, страдает, желает стать лучше и жить лучше, приходят к Фран, она им не отказывает. Она берет с них расписку и начинает операцию, она надеется — нет, знает, — что все кончится хорошо, и все, что она получает — тысячи долларов, брошенные в лицо, и перекошенные рожи мафиози.

Когда живущие в ее особняке в горах Японии испытывают боль, они обращаются к Фран, и она помогает. Она избавляет их от страданий, дает новые тела, новые возможности, новую жизнь и зачастую все, что получает взамен — это улыбки. Потому что тем, кто живет в ее особняке, нечем ей платить, а сказать «спасибо» могут не все, ведь не у всех есть язык. 

Фран, ученица профессора Мадараки, помогает всем, но никто не помогает ей.

— Вероника, прости, можно тебя на секунду?

Вероника мнется на месте. Ее можно понять — иногда Фран разбирает ее на части ради научного любопытства, но все-таки они сестры. Поэтому она, наверное, и соглашается — но, когда слышит просьбу, мотает головой.

— Прости, Ф-фран, — бормочет она, — я не создана для помощи людям, я создана для убийств. Это разные вещи.

У Фран отваливается рука, но Вероника ничего не может с этим сделать. Окита видит это своими глазами.

— Франческа, Франческа, — догоняет Фран в школьном коридоре одноклассницу, которой на прошлой неделе сделала аборт, — помоги мне! Я не могу пришить себе большой палец, это не сложно, я научу тебя!

Франческа испуганно косится на нее и уходит. На следующее утро она оставляет у порога особняка торт с извинениями и оправданиями, и Фран прекрасно ее понимает. Она говорит Оките, что Франческа очень боится крови, поэтому, наверное, глупо было ее просить. Это, правда, не меняет того, что в конце концов Фран приходится забирать из ближайшего морга новую кисть и пришивать вместо старой, потому что инфекция от обрубка большого пальца распространилась на три мышечных ложа.

Когда Фран просыпается и понимает, что раздавила правый глаз во сне своей же головой, в ближайшей больнице, где она периодически оперирует неизлечимо больных, ей отказываются выдать один трупный глаз.

Она заменяет его собачьим на пару дней, пока ищет невостребованное телоПотом на смену ему приходит человеческий зеленый, который так красиво смотрится со вторым желтым, но вряд ли стоит тех страданий, что она вынесла, пока ее тело отторгало имплантат.

Оките жаль. Оките правда жаль, что у него нет рук, а только лапы, а шить ртом он бы не смог в любом случае — это не соответствует санитарным нормам. Котам вообще нельзя находиться в операционной.

А Окита почти полностью — кот.

— Знаешь, — говорит ему Фран, чуть морщась, когда затягивает под своим коленом очередной шов — ткани встают плотно, ведь она сшивала их слой за слоем, не забывая ни про сосуды, ни про фасциальные влагалища, — это одна из причин, почему я жду возвращения профессора. Нет, я очень... Скучаю по нему, — печально улыбается она, затягивая узлы, — он все-таки мой отец. Но было бы здорово, если бы кто-то подшивал меня, пока я делаю это с другими.

— Однажды он вернется, — произносит Окита, запрыгивая к ней на колени. Фран убирает лишние нитки и кладет ладонь ему на голову, почесывая за ухом; Окита тихо мурчит.

— Конечно, вернется, он же обещал, — мечтательно отвечает Фран.

И смотрит в темноту на улице, будто ожидая, что профессор Мадараки вот-вот появится.

Она, конечно, не верит в то, что энергетика кошки обладает целебными свойствами, могут лечить прикосновениями. Но Оките хочется верить, что если он ляжет на ее шитую-перешитую ногу, боль уйдет. Хотя бы немного.

Потому что никто не может помочь Фран, которая помогает всем. Даже Окита.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Кошачье"


End file.
